


Tragedia in due atti

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un piccolo flashback che ripercorre alcuni momenti non presenti nel manga sulla storia dei due fratelli Donquixote, esplorando i motivi che li hanno spinti alle azioni che abbiamo visto nel presente della storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedia in due atti

Alcune persone volevano semplicemente vedere il mondo bruciare.

Donquixote Doflamingo era uno di questi.

Non era stato sempre così. Da bambino non aveva ambizioni o sogni, perché credeva che avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita al sicuro nella Terra Sacra di Mariejoa, circondato da lusso e servitori. La scelta di suo padre di abbandonarla era stato un brusco risveglio, che l'aveva messo a conoscenza delle brutture del mondo. Un posto dove era stato rifiutato e torturato e costretto a sopravvivere facendo ogni sorta di compromesso. Ma, ancora, la sua ambizione non si era risvegliata. Aveva commesso una delle atrocità più grandi, il patricidio, ma con il solo scopo di poter tornare a vivere dove era sempre stato il suo posto.

Era stato il rifiuto dei Draghi Celesti che l'aveva spinto definitivamente sulla strada di orrore e di morte. Tutto quello che gli era stato strappato via l'avrebbe ripreso con la forza, senza curarsi delle persone che calpestava durante il suo cammino. L'unica cosa che importava era trionfare contro chiunque avesse osato o osasse cercare di fermarlo. La sua storia era appena iniziata e, era certo, avrebbe avuto un lieto fine: ne era protagonista.

Non era da solo nella sua impresa. Con lui c'erano Trebol e Vergo, due ragazzi che erano stati con lui da sempre. Anzi, Trebol era colui che gli aveva consegnato la pistola con cui aveva ucciso suo padre: una delle migliori decisioni della sua vita, anche se non aveva portato a nulla. Avrebbe voluti che venissero a Mariejoa, ma alla fine anche lui era stato rifiutato ed era tornato da loro. Poi si erano aggiunti Pica e Diamante. Loro cinque avevano formato il primo nucleo della Donquixote Family, che ora si era allargata da essere temuta come nuova banda di pirati. Doflamingo sperava che arrivasse alle orecchie dei Draghi Celesti e che capissero e temessero ciò che avevano scatenato.

La Family aveva riempito il vuoto che Doflamingo sentiva. Sua madre poteva anche essere stata d'accordo con suo padre, ma alla fine era una vittima, morta perché non avevano abbastanza soldi e supporto per andare da un dottore o comprare delle medicine. Lui l'aveva vista spegnersi senza poter fare nulla per aiutarla. Aveva ucciso suo padre, era vero, ma non l'aveva fatto a cuor leggero. Credeva che fosse l'unico modo per riavere ciò che gli aveva tolto, per espiare la colpa di aver trascinato la famiglia in quell'orrore, ma era pur sempre suo padre.

E poi c'era Rocinante, il suo fratellino. Aveva cercato di proteggerlo come poteva per quegli anni, ma la decisione di Doflamingo li aveva definitivamente separati. Non aveva idea di dove fosse o che vita conducesse, anche se aveva provato a cercarlo quando era diventato un pirata abbastanza famoso da avere dei contatti in giro. Non l'aveva mai trovato ed era giunto alla conclusione che fosse morto, che la sua famiglia naturale fosse definitivamente andata.

Be', non era tipico dei protagonisti avere un'infanzia drammatica alle spalle? La sua sofferenza e il suo odio erano ciò che gli dava la forza per andare avanti e prendersi quello che gli spettava. Gli eroi partivano dalla disperazione, ma avevano sempre il lieto fine.

La sua storia, però, era solamente agli inizi, molto lontana da quello che era il suo effettivo proposito, per il quale sapeva ci sarebbero voluti anni. Era un progetto a lungo termine. Al momento

il suo scopo era allargare il suo giro d'affari e, possibilmente, allargare la sua famiglia, in parte per continuare a riempire il vuoto, in parte per farsi dei fedeli alleati pronti a dare tutto per lui.

Per questo motivo si era rifugiato nei bassifondi della città in cui si erano stabiliti. Era una città ricca e opulenta, l'ideale per iniziare ad accumulare dei fondi che avrebbero potuto servire loro per preparare le prossime mosse. Ma, come Doflamingo sapeva bene, la ricchezza aveva spesso una doppia faccia: alla schiera di case signorili del centro, si contrapponeva la schiera di mendicanti agli angoli delle strade dietro al porto, in attesa della carità dei mercanti.

Doflamingo non aveva mai chiesto l'elemosina, figuriamoci, ma si rivedeva comunque in quegli uomini sporchi e magri. C'era stato un periodo in cui era nelle stesse condizioni. Aveva quindi l'abitudine di guardarli negli occhi e cercare di ritrovare in loro la stessa scintilla che aveva avuto lui, un desiderio di rivalsa quasi crudele. A queste persone offriva degli spiccioli e poi li controllava da lontano, per vedere come li avrebbero sfruttati. Chi era abbastanza in gamba avrebbe potuto unirsi a lui.

Per il momento, però, non aveva avuto fortuna. La maggior parte dei mendicanti teneva lo sguardo basso e la schiena chinata e i pochi che avevano ricevuto i suoi soldi li avevano sprecati in un pasto caldo accompagnato da molto alcol. Alcuni li aveva uccisi, irritato per la loro ingratitudine. Doflamingo adesso poteva andare in giro con i vestiti più costosi e profumato, ma all'epoca non aveva avuto nessuno che gli avesse teso una mano. I soldi li aveva dovuti rubare, non gli erano stati gentilmente offerti.

Sperava di riuscire ad avere più fortuna in futuro.

Ma quel giorno, in particolare, la sua attenzione fu attirata da un mendicante. Non era il genere a cui preferiva dare soldi, perché non pareva possedere la scintilla d'odio che cercava, però non era nemmeno di quelli che tenevano lo sguardo basso. Era semplicemente in avanti, a guardare i mercanti che camminavano avanti e indietro per la strada, con rassegnazione. Non era nemmeno una rassegnazione triste, era in uno stato di pace.

Doflamingo gli si avvicinò e rimase stupefatto.

«Roci...?»

Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, e all'epoca era solo un bambino. Senza contare che portava dei vestiti decisamente troppo piccoli per lui, completamente lisi. I capelli un tempo biondi erano lunghi, spettinati e grigi per lo sporto e la polvere, così come il viso, le mani e i piedi scalzi. Eppure il viso, benché adulto, aveva conservato la stessa fisionomia familiare di allora.

Anche Rocinante pareva averlo riconosciuto, perché l'aveva fissato per un lunghissimo istante con gli occhi spalancati, poi le labbra si erano piegate in un inevitabile sorriso, che si era spento subito. Lo sguardo si era spostato di lato, apposta per evitarlo, e le mani che teneva in grembo avevano stretto i lembi strappati della maglia che indossava.

In fondo, non poteva dire che si fossero lasciati in termini amichevoli. Rocinante aveva pianto, ma nemmeno le sue lacrime lo avevano fermato dal proposito di uccidere suo padre. “Mostro! Mostro! Non sei più mio fratello!” aveva gridato Rocinante, con gli occhi gonfi e rossi, mentre continuava a stringere quel corpo sanguinante e senza vita. Doflamingo aveva cercato di spiegargli che era la soluzione migliore per tutti, che avrebbero potuto tornare a Mariejoa e vivere come prima, al sicuro, ma non era riuscito a smuoverlo. “Fa' come ti pare! Muori!” gli aveva gridato, prima di allontanarlo dal corpo di suo padre, che gli serviva.

Doflamingo continuò ad osservare Rocinante, ignorando il suo evidente disagio. Lo odiava?, si chiese. Dal modo in cui lo aveva apostrofato l'ultima volta, si sarebbe risposto di sì. Ma erano passati anni, in cui avrebbe potuto rendersi conto e comprendere i motivi per cui aveva agito in quella determinata maniera. Se aveva fatto il mendicante fino a quel momento, doveva averlo capito.

Forse, per lui, era arrivato il momento della redenzione.

«Rocinante!» Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse. «Sei davvero tu?»

Rocinante rimase nella sua presa docile, come una bambola. Poi si voltò e annuì lentamente, sempre tenendo lo sguardo basso.

«Ti ho cercato a lungo!» esclamò allora lui, per una volta non mentendo. «Dove sei stato? Che cosa hai fatto?»

Rocinante alzò lo sguardo finalmente verso di lui, ma non rispose. Allungò il braccio sinistro e sfiorò appena il cartello che aveva davanti, modo dei mendicanti di chiedere l'elemosina senza dover passare la giornata ad attirare l'attenzione dei passanti. Doflamingo lo trovava un sistema pigro, ma allungò comunque il collo per leggerlo. “Per favore, fate la carità. Sono un povero muto” diceva.

«È vero?» gli domandò. «Non parli più?» Rocinante annuì lentamente. «Come mai? Un tempo parlavi.» Fin troppo, pensò, ricordandosi delle cose tremende che gli aveva gridato quando si erano separati anni prima. Un'alzata di spalle rassegnata fu la risposta.

«Be', non importa!» esclamò Doflamingo, afferrandolo per il braccio e tirandolo su in piedi. «Adesso mi prenderò cura io di te, come ai vecchi tempi.» Era suo fratello e aveva ottenuto l'occasione di rimediare al suo abbandono. Era l'eroe della sua storia, doveva avere una possibilità di redimersi. Rocinante era tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia e stava provando gioia all'idea che quel legame non fosse andato perduto. «Vedrai, il resto della famiglia ti piacerà.»

Rocinante fece un piccolo sorriso e annuì. Il fatto che non parlasse rendeva praticamente impossibile una conversazione. Avrebbero rimediato una volta che si fossero procurati almeno un foglio e una penna, ma per il momento Doflamingo si beava dell'illusione di essere il suo salvatore. Poteva anche darsi che Rocinante non volesse ancora avere a che fare con lui, ma l'avrebbe comunque sfruttato per un pasto caldo e dei vestiti puliti. Ma Doflamingo era certo che l'avrebbe convinto a restare: aveva necessità che restasse, per sentirsi una persona migliore.

L'edificio in cui aveva residenza la Doquixote Family era un antico palazzo nella zona residenziale. L'avevano comprato per pochi spiccioli, costringendo il proprietario a firmare un contratto vantaggiosissimo per loro. Ci tenevano a fare le cose legalmente, per non essere disturbati immediatamente dalla marina o dalla polizia mentre stabilizzavano i loro affari. C'erano più stanze di quante ne avessero bisogno, motivo in più per cercare di allargare la famiglia.

In casa c'erano i tre assi e Jola, quando ritornò a casa. Lo stavano aspettando seduti comodamente nel soggiorno. Tutti notarono immediatamente il mendicante che si trascinava dietro, ma non dissero una parola. Loro stessi, prima di unirsi in quel gruppo, non erano altro che sbandati in cerca di un proprio posto nel mondo.

«Dove sono gli altri?» domandò Doflamingo.

«Lao G e Machvise sono a fare una ricognizione alla cava» rispose Trebol. «Vogliono essere sicuri che il piano funzioni perfettamente.»

Doflamigo fece una leggera smorfia, ma non disse nulla. Il piano prevedeva una cosa piuttosto semplice, utilizzare il suo parasite per fare in modo che le due bande rivali della città si sterminassero a vicenda. Per quello non c'era bisogno di un terreno particolarmente preparato, bastava un luogo dove lui potesse nascondersi. Ciò nonostante, apprezzava che i suoi uomini volessero preparasi al meglio.

«Senior Pink invece è dalla sua ragazza» ridacchiò Diamante, scoccando un'occhiata complice a Trebol. Benché Pink non lo volesse ammettere nemmeno sotto tortura, era chiaro come il sole che stava puntando qualcuna e la cosa li divertiva immensamente.

Doflamingo annuì: la cosa non lo riguardava finché la sua lealtà fosse rimasta nel giusto posto. «Abbiamo un nuovo membro» annunciò loro. «Mio fratello Rocinante!» Era una decisione che aveva preso sul momento, senza nemmeno consultarsi. D'altronde, era praticamente certo che non avrebbe rifiutato: poteva odiarlo quanto voleva, ma poteva offrigli, stavolta con certezza, una vita migliore di quella di mendicare all'angolo di una strada.

«Non sapevo che avevi un fratello!» esclamò Jola. Era una delle nuove entrate e del passato di Doflamingo sapeva davvero poco. Scrutò a lungo Rocinante, come a cercare di cogliere una somiglianza fra i due fratelli. «Dove è stato fino a questo momento?»

«Non lo so. Non riesce più a parlare» rispose Doflamingo. Rocinante annuì leggermente e poi alzò le spalle, segno che non poteva farci nulla. «Ma non importa, adesso che ci siamo finalmente ritrovati.»

Non gli era certo sfuggito lo sguardo particolare negli occhi di Trebol. A differenza di Pica e Diamante, che conoscevano la sua storia ma non vi avevano partecipato in prima persona, Trebol era presente, così come Vergo. Molto di più, era stato lui stesso, più grande di loro di alcuni anni, a consigliarlo sulla cosa migliore da fare. E a procurargli la pistola.

«Ti ricordi di Trebol, vero?» domandò Doflamingo, ignorando quello sguardo. Rocinante annuì, guardandolo. Non pareva provare particolari emozioni nei suoi confronti, nonostante sapesse perfettamente chi era. «Poi ci sono Diamante, Pica e Jola.» Mentre li chiamava per nome, il diretto interessato salutava o faceva un movimento per far capire di chi si stava parlando. Rocinante si limitò a salutarli con un cortese cenno del capo.

«Gli altri te li presenterò stasera a cena» affermò, mentre gli scoccava un'occhiata critica. «Sei ridotto ad uno schifo» commentò. «Adesso ci prenderemo noi cura di te.» Tornò a rivolgersi ai suoi uomini. «Jola, per favore, puoi preparargli un bagno e procurargli dei vestiti puliti. E anche tagliargli i capelli. Mi fido del tuo gusto» aggiunse, con un ampio sorriso.

«Certamente» replicò lei. Spesso le toccava compiere lavori da cameriera, ma le lusinghe che lui le faceva e i regali con cui la ricopriva bastavano a farle capire quanto ci tenesse a lei, benché ognuno nella Family avesse poi i suoi compiti da eseguire senza protestare. «Vieni con me, bel ragazzo.» Rocinante non parve del tutto convinto della situazione, per cui Doflamingo annuì e gli diede una piccola spinta per incoraggiarlo.

Quando furono usciti dalla stanza, Doflamingo tornò a voltarsi verso gli altri. Gli fu subito chiaro che avevano qualcosa da dire riguardo alla scena a cui avevano appena assistito, ma il suo sguardo li fermò prima che potessero anche solo provarci. Aveva ritrovato suo fratello e ciò doveva bastare.

«Sono molto felice» affermò. «E lo sarò ancora di più domani quando avremo fatto a pezzi i nemici» aggiunse, per ricordare loro che avrebbero avuto soddisfazione oltre che nuovi guadagni. Sul volto di Diamante si formò un sorriso soddisfatto.

Si recò nel suo studio, con l'intenzione di sorseggiare un po' di liquore e riflettere al meglio sulla situazione, ma nonostante la porta chiusa, Trebol si arrischiò ad entrare senza nemmeno bussare. Era più anziano e si sentiva in un certo senso il suo consigliere. Nonostante non l'avesse mai ammesso, vedeva in Doflamingo il suo capolavoro. Non che non avesse talento personale, ma era stato lui ad indirizzarlo nella direzione giusta.

«Abbiamo un seggio libero, adesso che Vergo è sotto copertura» lo anticipò Doflamingo, accomodandosi sulla poltra e poggiando senza troppi problemi i piedi sulla scrivania. «Penso che Rocinante potrebbe prendere il suo posto e diventare il nuovo Corazon.»

Trebol era entrato nella stanza con l'intenzione di manifestargli i suoi dubbi nei confronti di Rocinante, di certo non si aspettava che Doflamingo avesse già piani così altri per lui. «Sinceramente non credo che sia una buona idea» affermò, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo a disagio, perché sapeva che la sua famiglia era un argomento estremamente delicato. Lentamente, scivolò fino ad accomodarsi di fronte a lui. «Gli altri potrebbero irritarsi, se verrà promosso l'ultimo arrivato.» Non voleva partire subito esprimendo i suoi dubbi sulla faccenda.

«Vuoi forse dire che ci sarebbe qualcuno contrario alle mie decisioni?» Il tono appariva tranquillo, ma c'era una nota di pericolosità che si nascondeva in quelle parole. Teneva molto alla sua famiglia e l'aveva dimostrato più volte, però restava a capo di quell'operazione.

«No, ovviamente» rispose Trebol. «Dico solo che sarebbe più saggio premiare la loro già dimostrata lealtà nei tuoi confronti. Lao G, ad esempio...» propose. Era uno dei più anziani e con più esperienza, molti lo consideravano quasi una specie di nonno.

«Capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma ho preso la mia decisione» disse Doflamingo, allungando il bicchiere pieno di liquore verso di lui. «Non è comunque detto che Roci accetti, ma glielo proporrò in ogni caso. Devo farmi perdonare.»

Come Trebol aveva sospettato, stava ragionando con il cuore e non con la testa. «Sei pentito di aver ucciso tuo padre?»

«No. Meritava la morte per quello che ci aveva fatto. La mia convinzione non è cambiata da allora.» Il suo viso non era cambiato mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

«E non pensi che la stessa cosa possa valere per tuo fratello?» insinuò Trebol. «Io mi ricordo molto bene cosa ti ha detto l'ultima volta che l'abbiamo visto.»

E se lo ricordava bene anche Doflamingo, che aveva stretto i denti e aveva fissato in avanti senza nemmeno vedere l'uomo davanti a lui. «Non lo so. Spero di no» ammise. «È mio fratello» affermò, rendendo ben chiaro che quella era una motivazione sufficiente per perdonarlo. Era l'ultimo membro della sua famiglia e aveva ancora delle speranze di redenzione ai suoi occhi. Ci avrebbe provato.

Trebol capì che non sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Sapeva quando era necessario desistere a cambiare strategia. «Indubbiamente, capisco» disse lentamente. «Vorrei solo che tu fossi prudente. Non voglio vederti soffrire. Nessuno di noi lo vuole.»

Doflamingo sorrise. «Grazie» mormorò. «Siete la mia famiglia in ogni caso, non dimenticatelo mai.»

«Però...» Trebol aveva bisogno di accertarsi di un'ultima cosa. «Che cosa farai se Rocinante non dovesse rivelarsi una brava persona?»

Vide le sue labbra che si stringevano irritate. La sua storia l'avrebbe portato ad affrontare nuovamente il tradimento? Era il suo eroico destino poter contare solamente sulla famiglia che si era scelto? «Se accadrà, sarò pronto. Vedrai, si farà perdonare.» Il suo sorriso si era indurito. Era il protagonista, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare delle difficoltà prima di poter mettere fine al racconto. «Con la sua morte.»

 

Dopo il bagno, Rocinante guardò il suo corpo nudo allo specchio. Questi gli restituì l'immagine di un bel ragazzo, con il corpo asciutto, le spalle ampie e due cicatrici rotonde su una spalla, dove da bambino era stato colpito da delle frecce, un ricordo di ciò che aveva definitivamente la sua famiglia. Di certo non si trattava del corpo di qualcuno che viveva per strada, costretto a sopravvivere dell'elemosina degli altri, e questo nonostante avesse volontariamente seguito una dieta per perdere peso.

Lo sporco era completamente scomparso grazie al bagno, per cui i capelli erano tornati biondo oro e gli ricadevano, ancora bagnati, sulle spalle. Rocinante alzò il bracciò per controllarne la lunghezza con la punta delle dita. Aveva aspettato dei mesi in modo che crescessero abbastanza da poter dare l'idea di sciatteria, ma sapeva bene che, ad un controllo più accurato, si sarebbe notato che erano stati tagliati con cura.

Ciò che si chiedeva in quel momento era: su fratello sarebbe stato uno stupido? Sengoku gli aveva chiesto se pensasse che Doflamingo provasse ancora dell'affetto per lui e questo avrebbe potuto offuscare il suo giudizio. La sua risposta era stata un “non lo so”. Si erano lasciati molto male, ma non aveva dimenticato che la scelta era stata quasi esclusivamente sua. Non che non avesse un motivo, ma Doflamingo l'avrebbe portato con sé, se avesse voluto.

Quando suo fratello l'aveva riconosciuto, per strada, aveva avuto l'impressione di aver avuto una risposta più certa: era sembrato genuinamente felice di rivederlo e l'aveva portato con sé senza fare troppe domande. Non sembrava sospettare che era tutto un piano della marina per farlo infiltrare nella sua organizzazione. Era più di una settimana che Rocinante aspettava a quell'angolo della strada, e più volte aveva imprecato fra sé quando Doflamingo l'aveva evitato senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Stava cominciando a perdere la speranza. Ma ora era dentro e, speranzosamente, vi sarebbe rimasto fino a distruggere completamente la Family. Aveva eseguito missioni individuali in precedenza, ma quella era la prima così importante e così rischiosa. Sapeva che Sengoku gli aveva affidato molto e non aveva intenzione di deluderlo. Per di più, le sue motivazioni personali erano parecchio forti, al contrario di altre occasioni in cui faceva semplicemente lavoro.

Terminò di asciugarsi i capelli e indossò i vestiti che gli erano stati consegnati. Dovevano appartenere a suo fratello, perché come stile erano molto vicini a quelli che gli aveva visto indossare finora. La stoffa era molto delicata e certamente erano di marca. Non era più abituato a vestire cose del genere, dopo anni con la sua divisa ufficiale della marina, per cui si sentiva a disagio. Considerando che doveva passare per un mendicante, non sarebbe stato un problema.

Jola entrò nella stanza con una forbice in una mano e un lungo asciugamano in un altro. Gli sorrise, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso. «Ti stanno molto bene» commentò, riferendosi ai vestiti. «Dammi retta, io me ne intendo di arte.»

Rocinante assunse nuovamente quell'espressione da cane abbandonato che Garp gli aveva insegnato, per cercare di apparire molto meno sicuro di quanto era davvero.

«Ora accomodati qui.» Jola indicò con una mano la sedia che aveva già portato nella stanza. «Diamo una bella sistemata a quella chioma.»

Lo sguardo di Rocinante passò sulle forbici affilate che teneva in mano, ma solo per un attimo, prima di annuire e sorridere leggermente. Gli era difficile dimenticarsi che, se si fosse mostrato diffidente, anche loro avrebbero diffidato di loro. Invece non aveva nessun motivo per credere che il piano di lei fosse di tagliargli la gola quando si sarebbe seduto scoprendo il collo. Non c'era ragione di pensare che l'avessero già scoperto, quindi doveva agire come se loro fossero davvero solo gentili con lui. Fortunatamente la sua esitazione venne presa come imbarazzo.

«Allora, come li tagliamo?» domandò Jola, una volta che lui si fu seduto sulla sedia. «Ah, scusa...» aggiunse subito, ricordandosi che non poteva parlare. Ma Rocinante alzò la mano e si prese i capelli fra l'indice e il pollice, per indicare l'altezza a cui voleva fossero tagliati, che poi era quella a cui li teneva solitamente anche in marina, non troppo corti, non troppo lunghi. «Benissimo» esultò lei. «Si vede che sei il fratello del Signorino.»

Rocinante si appuntò mentalmente che non tutti in quella famiglia chiamavano il fratello per nome o addirittura con il nominativo. Questo avrebbe potuto dargli una più chiara idea dei rapporti che intercorrevano fra di loro e di come poteva essere esattamente la struttura dell'organizzazione. Per qualche tempo, l'unico rumore nella stanza fu il suono delle formici che si aprivano e si chiudevano, con le ciocche bionde che cadevano a terra lentamente.

«Finito!» Jola gli passò la mano fra i capelli per riordinarli dopo averli spostati per tagliargli. «Guardati pure.»

Rocinante si alzò forse un po' troppo in fretta, ma era felice di potersi togliere dalla sua presa. Si fissò allo specchio e gli piacque effettivamente quello che vide, senza saperlo Jola era arrivata molto vicina al suo solito stile. Quando si voltò verso di lei e gli sorrise alzando il pollice in segno positivo, c'era della sincerità in lui.

Lei parve estasiata. «Il Signorino vuole vederti» gli disse poi. «Ti accompagno nel suo ufficio, a sistemare qua ci penserò dopo.»

Quel palazzo era talmente enorme, per il numero di persone che erano, che potevano permettersi di avere un'intera ala dedicata alla toletta, quindi dovettero camminare per un lungo corridoio e scendere delle scale prima di tornare nella zona dedicata alla rappresentanza. Jola bussò alla porta più grande e lussuosa del corridoio. Ad aprire arrivò Trebol stesso, che capì la situazione e fece cenno a Rocinante di entrare.

Lui annuì e proseguì, riservandogli solo un sorriso accennato. Fu felice solo quando lo vide uscire dalla stanza e chiudere la porta dietro di loro. Trebol era uno che davvero detestava. L'avrebbe detestato comunque, perché trovava il suo comportamento estremamente irritante, da viscido, ma aveva in motivo decisamente più importante per i suoi sentimenti. Lo incolpava di aver definitivamente trascinato il fratello sulla via sbagliata.

Non che Doflamingo non ci avesse messo del suo. Fin da quanto avevano lasciato Mariejoa aveva continuato ad essere aggressivo e capriccioso e, a conti fatti, era colpa sua se gli abitanti avevano capito che erano Draghi Celesti e avevano dato loro la caccia. Non contento, o forse nemmeno consapevole di essere stato la causa dei loro mali, non aveva mai smesso di sognare il ritorno ad una vita di crudeltà e sfruttamento com'era quella da cui il loro padre aveva cercato di liberarli. E, infine, aveva decisamente risposto a rifiuti e sofferenze come una bestia assetata di sangue.

No, Doflamingo era decisamente colpevole di tutta la situazione. Nonostante ciò, era stato Trebol a consegnargli la pistola con cui uccidere suo padre, e allo stesso tempo convincerlo che quella poteva essere la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. Trebol era un ragazzo, confronto a loro che erano ancora bambini, quindi non era strano che le sue parole fossero in qualche modo convincenti. Se Trebol non fosse stato presente, Rocinante si cullava nell'illusione che le cose avrebbero potuto andare diversamente.

Doflamingo lo guardò soddisfatto e gli fece cenno di accomodarsi di fronte a sé. «Meglio?» Rocinante annuì con vigore. Stava cercando di convincersi che, tutto sommato, era felice di essere lì, di nuovo con la sua famiglia. «Bene.» Doflamingo allungò verso di lui un blocco appunto e una matita. «Raccontami cos'è successo dopo... Dopo che ci siamo separati.» C'era stata una chiara indecisione nella sua voce. Rocinante spostò lo sguardo dal blocco al fratello: era forse rimorso? No, quell'uomo non provava rimorso.

Prese la matita. “Niente” scrisse Rocinante. Aveva cercato di rendere la sua calligrafia chiara ma infantile, come se non l'avesse più esercitata da anni. “Sopravvivo” aggiunse. Ovviamente aveva una storia preparata accuratamente, una storia che avrebbe addirittura potuto essere controllata in alcune parti, proprio per evitare che sospettasse qualcosa. Ma era difficile spiegarla tutta attraverso la scrittura.

Ovviamente Rocinante aveva un motivo per aver preso la decisione di fingersi muto: il suo potere gli permetteva di isolare completamente i suoi, quindi anche la sua voce, ma era qualcosa che non si notava dall'esterno. Avrebbe potuto rimanere in una stanza da solo con un lumacofono e nessuno si sarebbe stupito di non sentire alcun suono provenire da lui, cosa che avrebbe potuto assicurargli delle chiamate d'emergenza se ne avesse avuto bisogno.

«Come sei arrivato su quest'isola?» domandò Doflamingo. «Mi stavi cercando?» Sì sarebbe stata la risposta corretta, ma non era decisamente per il motivo per cui lui glielo stava chiedendo, quindi Rocinante scosse la testa.

“Clandestino sulle navi” scrisse, per spiegare il fatto che si fosse spostato dall'isola doveva avevano provato ad abitare da bambini. “Cibo nelle dispense” aggiunse come spiegazione. “Ho letto di te sul giornale, quando ho potuto” terminò. Pensava potesse essere un buon modo per risvegliare il loro legame che era stato spezzato anni prima. Parve funzionare, perché Doflamingo fece un sorriso soddisfatto e allungò una mano verso di lui, come se avesse voluto accarezzargli una guancia, ma si fermò in tempo.

«Da quanto tempo non riesci più a parlare?»

“Dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti.” Aveva pensato a lungo a cosa addurre come scusa per quel suo mutismo improvviso e l'aveva ritenuta la soluzione migliore. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto funzionare, ma era l'unica cosa che avesse un senso. Se Doflamingo ne fosse rimasto turbato, non poteva dirlo.

«Capisco» Si alzò dal tavolo e camminò fino alla finestra, scostando con la mano le tende scure per far entrare un sottile raggio di sole pomeridiano. Evidentemente non lo voleva guardare in faccia. «La mia Family si basa su una rigida divisione dei ruoli. Voglio bene a tutti loro, ma ci vuole organizzazione. Non stiamo giocando» gli spiegò. «Si è liberato uno dei posti come ufficiale, perché Vergo è impegnato in un'altra missione. Mi piacerebbe se prendessi il suo posto.» Tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, con la tenda che ritornava ondeggiando al suo posto. «Non subito, ovviamente, perché dovresti prima ambientarti. Ma ovviamente per me sarebbe un piacere riaverti.»

Rocinante lo guardò stupido e fortunatamente l'espressione che aveva rispecchiava i suoi sentimenti, cosa che gli rendeva più semplice recitare. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che suo fratello gli avrebbe proposto immediatamente una posizione importante nella sua organizzazione. Da una parte, ne era tentato, perché ciò significava poter tenere sotto controllo più facilmente ogni cosa, dall'altra era preoccupato di dover compiere in prima persona azioni che contraddicevano il suo schema di valori.

“Dov'è Vergo?” domandò allora. Si ricordava di Vergo, era un altro di quelli che erano con Doflamingo al momento dell'uccisione di suo padre. Al contrario di Trebol, non riteneva che l'avesse influenzato, perché era giovane quanto lui, ma certo l'aveva allontanato dalla sua vera famiglia, in un certo senso sostituirla. Qualunque cosa stesse facendo, doveva essere importante se Doflamingo l'aveva affidata a lui.

«Nulla che valga la pena di essere spiegata» fu la secca risposta di Doflamingo. Il suo tono non era aggressivo, e sul viso c'era un sorriso divertito, ma fu immediatamente chiaro che non voleva parlarne. E se non voleva farlo doveva esserci una buona ragione.

“Non so se ne sarò capace” scrisse allora Rocinante. “Ma mi piacerebbe restare qui.” Lo trovava un buon compromesso: non voleva essere troppo frettoloso nell'accettare, per dare l'idea di averlo previsto, ma voleva assolutamente quel posto. Entrambi i fratelli avevano dato per scontato che Rocinante non aveva intenzione di andarsene, ma non era una cosa sospetta. Dal punto di vista di Doflamingo, non c'erano ragioni per cui Rocinante dovesse andarsene, dato che le uniche cose che lo aspettavano erano la strada e la povertà. Era come se avesse riconquistato l'affetto di suo fratello con i propri soldi.

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta. «Avanti» fece Doflamingo, riservando al fratello un leggero sorriso. Gli toccava rispondere, potevano essere affari.

Machvise entrò nella stanza con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto. «Ti disturbo?» domandò, passando poi lo sguardo su Roncinante, che lo stava fissando incuriosito.

«Hai saputo di mio fratello, vero?» domandò Doflamingo, allungando la mano per poggiarla sulla spalla di Rocinante, che quindi rimase seduto e si limitò a fare un piccolo inchino con la testa.

«Sì, Trebol mi ha informato» annuì Machvise. «Per questo chiedevo. Posso tornare dopo.»

Doflamingo scosse la testa. «Tu e Lao G siete andati alla cava, giusto? Dimmi tutto.»

Allora Machvise chiuse la porta dietro di sé, entrando totalmente nella stanza, ma rimanendo in piedi sul posto. «È una piana molto grande» spiegò. «Le colline che la circondano non sono molto alte e sono abbastanza lontane. Il che significa che non dovrebbero colpirci, ma che potrebbero individuarci perché non ci sono molti posti dove nascondersi.»

«Basterebbe anche una roccia» disse Doflamingo.

«Abbiamo trovato di meglio» sorrise Machvise. «In una delle colline si apre una piccola grotta. È molto in basso, quindi si nota pochissimo quando il sole fa ombra su quel lato. Credo che sia l'ideale per noi.»

«Ottimo lavoro» si complimentò Doflamingo, rendendo Machvise estremamente soddisfatto. «Lo dirò anche a Machvise, dopo» aggiunse. Doveva assicurarsi che tutti i membri della Family fossero a conoscenza del rispetto e dell'affetto che provava nei loro confronti. Poi si rivolse a Rocinante. «Domani avrò del lavoro da fare» gli comunicò. «Potresti venire con me per renderti subito conto dei nostri metodi.»

Rocinante apparve per un attimo dubbioso, poi prese il blocco e vi scrisse sopra “ok”.

Qualunque cosa avessero in mente, di certo non era legale. Sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe scritto nella lista dei loro reati, da consegnare di persona al tribunale di Enies Lobby una volta che fossero riusciti ad arrestarli. Per cui voleva esserci assolutamente, benché avesse dato una risposta che non lasciava trasparire la sua soddisfazione.

Gli era chiaro che Doflamingo pensava di essere al comando in quella storia, di aver finalmente conquistato il fratello e di averlo riportato nella sua vita, ma alle sue regole. La vita di Rocinante raccontava una cosa completamente diversa. Chi dei due fosse il protagonista e chi l'antagonista, era solo una questione di prospettiva.

 

Doflamingo aveva insistito per andare da solo in missione. Per come l'avevano progettata, il compito principale sarebbe stato suo, quindi non c'era bisogno che altri uomini lo accompagnassero, quando avrebbero potuto dedicarsi ad altre attività. Aveva acconsentito solo alla presenza di Machvise, come assistente, e di Senior Pink, in modo che proteggesse il fratello minore se qualcosa fosse successo. Per quanto ne sapeva, infatti, Rocinante non aveva alcun tipo di addestramento in combattimento, una cosa a cui aveva intenzione di rimediare.

Trebol non era stato del tutto soddisfatto della situazione. Temeva Rocinante e l'influenza che poteva avere su suo fratello, anche se il fatto che non potesse parlare poteva rendergli le cose più difficili. Rocinante si era accorto dell'ostilità nei suoi confronti e aveva tutte le intenzioni di fare in modo di rimediare, per quanto difficile sarebbe stato. Doveva assicurarsi che tutti lo considerassero dalla loro parte, altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito a portare a termine la sua missione. Trebol era quasi più importante degli altri dato il suo ruolo di consigliere. Non poteva correre il rischio che insinuasse qualcosa a Doflamingo nei suoi confronti.

In ogni caso, Trebol non aveva protestato più del necessario, rendendosi conto che avrebbe solamente rischiato di far irritare Doflamingo, quindi i quattro uomini selezionati si erano preparati e si erano diretti alla cava il mattino presto, quando il sole non era ancora sorto. Come Machvise aveva riportato, con il buio la grotta era praticamente invisibile.

Non si trattava nemmeno di una vera grotta, più di un buco che era stato scavato dai minatori per conservare in un posto al chiuso i loro strumenti; la porta doveva essere stata rubata quando la cava era stata abbandonata, ma si vedevano ancora i cardini e, a terra, i segni dell'apertura e della chiusura. Non era un posto molto comodo dove stare, dato che non era stato previsto per ospitare delle persone, ma si dovettero adattare, anche perché l'attesa fu estremamente lunga, ma non c'erano alternative. Dovevano essere sicuri di arrivare con così largo anticipo che nessuno avrebbe sospettato la loro presenza.

Solo dopo mezzogiorno, quando i quattro uomini avevano avuto un rapido spuntino per essere sicuri di non avere fame al momento più opportuno, la situazione iniziò finalmente a movimentarsi. Un gruppo di persone a cavallo arrivò dal lato sud della cava, scendendo per la collina al galoppo e alzando dietro di loro una nuvola di polvere. Fecero calmare i cavalli con un breve galoppo in circolo, quindi si ordinarono in fila ad un lato della piana della cava, i cavalli dietro i cavalieri che erano nel frattempo scesi.

Dopo pochi minuti, dalla parte opposta, arrivò una carovana composta da tre carri coperti e uniti fra di loro. Non li tirava nessun animale, ma dato che le ruote si muovevano da sole era possibile che ci fosse qualche meccanismo nascosto. I tre carri si fermarono esattamente davanti alla fila dei cavalieri, alzando completamente la copertura che ne nascondeva il contenuto. Uomini vestiti con lunghe palandrane nere ne uscirono e si sistemarono in gruppo. Il numero era più o meno uguale da entrambe le parti.

Si trattava dei due più importanti gruppi di pirati della città, ciascuno dei quali godeva della protezione dei due poteri fondamentali, il re e il clero. Tuttavia, Questi due poteri avevano finalmente raggiunto un accordo che permetteva loro di conservare i propri privilegi senza rischiare di essere infastidito dall'altro, perciò era necessario che anche i pirati di cui si servivano per i loro affari sporchi trovassero un accordo e dividessero le loro aree di interesse senza pestarsi i piedi.

Ovviamente, Doflamingo non aveva intenzione di permettere una simile pace. La pace era noiosa. Senza conflitto non era possibile costruire un racconto come si doveva. Il suo obiettivo, quindi, era far fallire clamorosamente le trattative e poi offrire al re e al clero i suoi servizi, in modo da rendere la sua Family l'unico gruppo di pirati a cui potersi rivolgere. Questo gli avrebbe consentito di costruirsi in tutta tranquillità una sua rete di affari personali, finché non avrebbe avuto più bisogno di usare la protezione del re o del clero, ma sarebbe diventato abbastanza forte da lasciare il Mare Settentrionale e recarsi nella Rotta Maggiore.

Quando i due uomini a capo dei due schieramenti opposti si fecero avanti per parlare, Doflamingo seppe che era venuto il momento giusto. Alzò la mano e usò il suo Parasite su una delle retrovie di uno dei due gruppi, costringendolo ad estrarre la sua arma e sparare al comandante del gruppo avversario.

Da quella distanza, era incomprensibile capire che cosa dicevano, arrivavano solo i suoi attutiti delle urla. In ogni caso, Doflamingo non si fermò, ma controllò ancora il primo uomo, affinché continuasse a sparare, nonostante i suoi stessi compagni stessero cercando di fermarlo. Contemporaneamente prese possesso anche di un altro, in modo da ferire gravemente anche l'altro dei due capi.

Il caos iniziò a spargersi fra i due gruppi, che con la perdita della testa non sapevano cosa fare, né avevano previsto una conclusione simile ad un incontro che era stato previsto appunto come pacifico. Gli uomini iniziarono quindi a sparare gli uni contro gli altri, in una mischia per cui tutti miravano unicamente a sopravvivere, o almeno a portare il maggior numero di nemici possibili con loro prima di morire. I cavalli, spaventati dai colpi di pistola non erano più controllabili dei loro cavalieri avevano iniziato a correre in tutte le direzioni, col rischio di travolgere qualunque persona trovassero sulla loro strada. Senior Pink era scivolato sotto i carri, per distruggerne il meccanismo in modo che nessun potesse più lasciare quella cava.

Rocinante aveva distolto lo sguardo da quella carneficina per fissare attentamente suo fratello. Doflamingo aveva un grosso ghigno in volto, soddisfatto per come era andato il suo piano, ma anche divertito dall'intera situazione. Sembrava che vedere altri uomini che si ammazzavano per causa sua fosse qualcosa di piacevole ed eccitante. Quando si voltò e notò il modo in cui Rocinante lo guardava, pensò, accecato dal suo stesso potere, che fosse semplicemente stupito dalla sua forza, non certo orripilato come invece era.

«Sai cosa sono i frutti del diavolo, vero?» gli domandò. «Ne ho mangiato uno, il Filo Filo.» Ne rese visibile uno in modo che capisse meglio che cosa intendeva. «I frutti sono strumenti potenti. D'altronde, ciò che serve veramente a questo mondo è la forza. Ce n'è uno in particolare che mi interessa...»

Non riuscì a finire il discorso, perché Machvise li interruppe, con il dito puntato in lontananza. «Hanno visto Senior Pink» affermò. «E ora stanno scappando»

«Maledizione! Adesso dobbiamo assolutamente ucciderli tutti.» Il piano originale era di sperare, o permettere fingendo che fosse stata la casualità o la fortuna, in modo che ciascuno dei due gruppi incolpasse l'altro per ciò che era successo. Doflamingo uscì con un balzò felino dalla grotta, prontamente seguito da Machivse.

Rocinante si unì a loro, senza sapere che cosa fare. Sapeva già che suo fratello era un assassino, un patricida niente meno, ma forse, in questi anni di lontananza, si era crogiolato nell'idea che potesse in qualche modo essere cambiato o migliorato. Era, appunto, un'illusione: suo fratello era il mostro che ricordava e lui doveva assolutamente fermarlo.

Prima però doveva guadagnarsi la sua fiducia e quella poteva essere l'occasione buona. Si guardò attorno, cercando di individuare uno degli uomini che stavano scappando. Alcuni erano riusciti a salire a cavallo e tentare di scavalcare la collina, ma Senior Pink stava nuotando in fretta nella loro direzione. Machvise aveva fermato un paio di persone che, da terra, tentavano di rialzarsi faticosamente per via delle ferite. Quando Doflamingo si avvicinò, distolse lo sguardo disgustato per non vedere che cosa avrebbe fatto.

Il deus ex machina che dava a Rocinante il ruolo del protagonista arrivò quando vide uno degli uomini che stava scappando nella direzione opposta a quelli che Senior Pink stava inseguendo. Era ferito ad una gamba, quindi aveva strusciato raso terra così che nessuno lo notasse e solo quando era abbastanza lontano si era alzato in piedi per zoppicare via. Rocinante lo raggiunse in un attimo e lo atterrò con facilità, disarmandolo e prendendogli la pistola.

Come marine gli era già capitato di partecipare ad alcune battaglie, ma sarebbe stata la prima volta di giustiziare qualcuno a sangue freddo, per cui la sua mano tremò mentre poggiava il dito sul grilletto. L'uomo aveva uno sguardo di paura mista ad odio e tentò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa. _Pensa che è un criminale. Esattamente come tuo fratello_. Poi avvertì la presenza di Senior Pink che lo stava per raggiungere e non gli restò che sparare, quasi senza guardare mentre il proiettile spappolava la testa dell'uomo sotto di lui.

«Ben fatto» commentò Senior Pink, Era arrivato al suo fianco e si era accertato con sguardo clinico della situazione, ma poi il tono con cui l'aveva detto era effettivamente compiaciuto, cosa che fece tirare a Rocinante un sospiro di sollievo.

I due uomini tornarono al centro della cava, dove era concentrata la maggior parte dei cadaveri e dove Machvise si stava accertando che effettivamente fossero tutti morti. Doflamingo li spostava con dei calci per nulla delicati, in cerca di qualcosa che infine trovò: un forziere. Lo scassinò senza troppi problemi e ne estrasse un frutto dalla forma particolare.

«Non è quello che cercavo, ovviamente, ma può servire comunque» affermò, mostrandolo a Rocinante con un sorriso di soddisfazione. «Questo lo diamo a Pica, è l'unico che non ne possiede uno. Ne farà buon uso.»

Machvise tornò verso di loro e annuì. «Tutti morti.»

«Molto bene» disse Doflamingo. «Torniamo alla base e godiamoci una serata di riposo. Da domani inizierà il divertimento.» Consegnò lui il frutto del diavolo che avevano recuperato e poi poggiò il braccio attorno alle spalle di Rocinante, costringendolo a camminare al suo fianco mentre, senza più uno sguardo indietro, tornò verso la città. «Allora, che ne pensi?» gli domandò. «Ti piace quello che facciamo?»

Che cosa poteva rispondere? Si limitò a sorridere, sperando di assumere un'occhiata complice, Doflamingo parve soddisfatto. «Vedrai, troveremo un bel frutto anche per te. Ne ho già in mente uno...»

Rocinante aspettò che tornassero in casa, per rinchiudersi in bagno e attivare il suo potere del silenzio. Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di dirsi che c'era un motivo per cui stava facendo quel sacrificio. «Penso che sei un criminale, ecco cosa, Doffy» affermò. «Ma ti fermerò.»

Su una cosa il fratello aveva ragione: i frutti del diavolo erano effettivamente utili.

 

Jola era uscita a buttare la spazzatura.

Nonostante la Family fosse ormai ricca e famosa, non permettevano a nessuno a parte i membri di entrare in casa ed occuparsi delle faccende meno nobili. Questo perché Doflamingo non si fidava ancora: certo, rivoleva lo status di Drago Celeste che gli era stato tolto, per cui era indubbio che si aspettasse un giorno di essere circondato da servitori e schiavi. Al momento, però, non riteneva ancora di avere abbastanza potere ed autorità per possederne. Si beava della famiglia che si era creato e lasciava che fossero loro ad adularlo, in modo che lui potesse ricambiarli con l'affetto che non aveva dato a suo padre.

Così, quella giorno era toccato a Jola portare fuori la spazzatura. Non era però tornata a mani vuote, bensì stringendo fra le mani un esserino puzzolente e piangente, che si rivelò essere un neonato. Le sue grida erano così forti da attirare immediatamente in salone tutto il resto della ciurma, che si stava chiedendo quale fosse la causa di quella confusione.

«Dove l'hai trovato?» domandò Diamante, con un'espressione disgustata.

«Nella spazzatura, nascosto sotto un sacco. È una fortuna che fosse ancora vivo.» Jola lo cullò lentamente, nella speranza di farlo calmare. «Evidentemente qualcuno l'ha abbandonato, povero piccolo.»

«Be', riportalo dove l'hai trovato!» sbottò Lao G.

«Ma morirà!» protestò Jola.

«Non siamo un asilo infantile» replicò Lao G.

«Possiamo lasciarlo davanti ad una chiesa, se proprio ci tieni» propose Trebol, che cercava sempre di evitare conflitti all'interno del gruppo.

Diamante si era avvicinato per guardare meglio il neonato. Glielo prese dal braccio per un piede e lo tenne alto al livello della sua testa. «Questo bambino è strano» commentò. Con il dito indice della sua mano indicò una piccola protuberanza che spuntava dai folti capelli biondi: era dura e appuntita. «Paiono corna» aggiunse, dato che erano due e poste ai lati opposti della testa.

«Ha anche una pinna!» esclamò Gladius. Si erano avvicinati tutti per guardare meglio e, effettivamente, pareva che sulla sua schiena uscisse una piccola pinna simile a quella di uno squalo. Diamante tentò di vedere se era finta tirandola, con l'ovvia conseguenza che il neonato prese e piangere ancora più forte.

«Non mi interessa cosa ne facciate, purché lo facciate smettere» commentò Machvise. Senior Pink lo tolse dalle mani di Diamante, prima che questo peggiorasse maggiormente la situazione, e lo cullò lentamente. «Avrà fame» affermò. «Vediamo se abbiamo qualcosa per lui.»

«C'è sicuramente del latte in cucina.» Jola fu soddisfatta di trovare finalmente qualcuno che era dalla sua parte in quella faccenda, per cui i due si allontanarono dal salotto senza preoccuparsi di chiedere il permesso di qualcun altro.

«Bah!» sbuffò Lao G, che era il più scettico riguardo a quella situazione. Trebol si voltò verso la porta: Doflamingo era sulla soglia, ma aveva fissato l'intera scena senza intervenire in alcun modo. «Ce ne occuperemo noi, non ti preoccupare» affermò.

Doflamingo continuò a non dire una parola, ma si voltò e si allontanò nel corridoio. Incuriosito, Rocinante si alzò e lo seguì. Aveva già deciso che avrebbe cercato di portare al sicuro quel neonato, in qualche maniera, perché fare buone azioni era l'unico modo per sopravvivere in quell'inferno. Prima però doveva accertarsi che il fratello non avesse qualcosa in mente.

“Cosa fai?” gli domandò, scrivendolo sul blocco che portava sempre con sé.

«Ricerche» rispose Doflamingo, aprendo la porta della biblioteca. «Non ho mai visto un bambino con corna e pinne.»

Effettivamente, nemmeno Rocinante sapeva cosa dire. Di certo era una cosa strana ed era probabilmente il motivo per cui l'avevano abbandonato. Di sicuro, se avessero voluto trovare una risposta, erano nel posto giusto. Doflamingo si era reso conto che due cose servivano per ottenere il potere: forza e sapere. Per la prima, tra frutti del diavolo, allenamenti e armi, ne aveva ottenuta molta, anche se ancora non gli bastava.

Per la seconda, in parte aveva tentato di mettere assieme una rete di informazioni che gli permettesse di anticipare le mosse di nemici e alleati, per sapere quando e dove colpire. In parte, aveva radunato un numero piuttosto ampio di volumi che comprendevano differenti tematiche, molti dei quali erano stati rubati durante gli arrembaggi delle navi. Questo consentiva loro di avere quasi sempre le risposte ai quesiti che riguardavano il mondo che li circondava. Era anche una preparazione per quando, finalmente, sarebbero rientrati nella Rotta Maggiore: in quel luogo gli avvenimenti incomprensibili sarebbero stati la norma.

Rocinante non poteva parlare ma sapeva leggere, quindi si divisero un lungo elenco di volumi riguardanti le specie marine. Entrambi ne avevano dei ricordi sfocati, dato che avevano lasciato Mariejoa da giovanissimi, ma erano a conoscenza dell'esistenza di una particolare razza che andava sotto il nome di “uomini pesce”. Rocinante fingeva indifferenza, ma gli era capitato di vederne qualcuno e di sicuro quel neonato non corrispondeva esattamente ai canoni a cui erano abituati e, fatta eccezione per i due elementi delle corna e della pinna, pareva un bambino normale.

Fu solo dopo diverse ore di ricerca che trovarono anche la razza corretta a cui probabilmente il neonato raccolto da Jola apparteneva: quella dei Pesci Volanti Combattenti. Sia quelle piccole corna sia la forma della pinna apparivano identiche a quella nelle immagini dei loro cuccioli, a parte il fatto che questi erano, ovviamente, totalmente pesci. La loro indole era estremamente aggressiva e soprattutto adoravano il sapore del sangue. Era possibile che il neonato avrebbe sviluppato le stesse inclinazioni, assieme ai denti appuntiti. Non erano stati rari casi di attacchi da parte loro, ma non c'erano casi conosciuti di accoppiamenti, a differenza di altre razze.

Non avevano quindi modo di stabilire se il DNA umano derivasse dal padre o dalla madre. I Pesci Volanti Combattenti erano riservati alla seconda parte della Rotta Maggiore, quindi era piuttosto strano che un neonato misto fosse stato ritrovato in un'isola del Mare Settentrionale. Era possibile giungere alla conclusione che probabilmente si trattasse della madre, che aveva viaggiato abbastanza a lungo da avere la sfortuna di incontrare quei pesci, sopravvivere e tornare a casa.

«Se fosse stata stuprata, è possibile che abbia gettato via il figlio subito dopo la nascita» commentò Doflamingo. «Oppure è morta di parto ed è stato il resto della famiglia. In ogni caso, non è proprio possibile ritrovare la famiglia naturale.»

Rocinante chiuse il libro che stavano consultando e annuì. C'era un tono di compassione nel tono del fratello, cosa che lo spinse a credere che dentro quella scorza del criminale accanito ci fosse ancora la persona che da piccolo cercava di proteggerlo e aiutarlo quando poteva. Ma quando si alzò, sul suo viso si era di nuovo formato un sorriso soddisfatto che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Il resto della Family era ancora radunato nel salotto. Jola teneva in braccio il neonato e lo cullava per farlo addormentare. Non piangeva più ed era stato avvolto in un asciugamano pulito. Il bagno che gli avevano fatto aveva rivelato il colore biondo dei suoi capelli e quello bianco delle sue piccole corna.

«Allora» iniziò Doflamingo, allungandosi in avanti con le mani appoggiate alla spalliera di uno dei divani, quello dov'erano seduti i suoi assi, «come lo chiamiamo?»

«Vuoi dire che possiamo tenerlo?» Jola era estasiata, ma anche Senior Pink appariva soddisfatto. Gli altri invece erano decisamente scettici della decisione.

«È stato abbandonato e deluso dalla sua famiglia naturale» disse Doflamingo gravemente. I suoi denti si strinsero per un attimo, mentre ricordava quella che era stata la delusione di suo padre e ciò che questo lo aveva portato a fare. «Esattamente come tutti noi» proseguì. «Ma eccoci qui, una famiglia, un posto dove finalmente abbiamo qualcuno su cui contare. Non è così?» Il suo sguardo passò su tutti i presenti, che lentamente annuirono: c'era affetto soprattutto nei suoi confronti, per il carisma che portava con sé, ma erano anche abituati alla rispettiva presenza. In un certo senso, erano proprio una vera famiglia, oltre le loro disfunzionalità: non tutti si stavano simpatici, ma avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per mantenere intatto il proprio gruppo.

«Per questo non penso che dovremo voltare le spalle a questo neonato» terminò Doflamingo. «Anzi, credo che sia una nostra responsabilità aiutarlo con l'esperienza che abbiamo fatto fra di noi. È una nostra responsabilità che dovremo tenere presente nel futuro.» I suoi occhi, però, brillavano più di malizia che di compassione.

«Ben detto, signorino» mormorò Jola, controllando il neonato che ormai si era addormentato nelle sue braccia. «Ci penserò io a lui.»

Non tutti erano particolarmente convinti dalla cosa, ma annuirono. Le loro perplessità non erano più riguardanti quello che loro avrebbero potuto fare per il neonato, dato che tutti si erano riconosciuti nelle parole di Doflamingo, ma se fosse sicuro per lui entrare a far parte di una famiglia che praticamente ogni giorno veniva coinvolto in una sparatoria o in un combattimento.

Paradossalmente, quelli che prima erano i più contrari, Trebol e Lao G, adesso erano gli unici che non si stavano preoccupando della situazione. Questo perché erano anche gli unici che avessero davvero capito dove il discorso di Doflamingo voleva andare a parare. Fino a quel momento, le nuove acquisizioni della Family erano state in base alla abilità e all'attitudine personale, oltre che all'impatto che suddette persone facevano su Doflamingo stesso, e questo comportava ad essere persone che avevano già vissuto determinate situazioni e possedevano inclinazioni e giudizi propri, che pur non essendo in dissonanza con quelli della Family, aggiungevano comunque differenti punti di vista.

Crescere un neonato era una cosa completamente diversa. Sarebbe maturato nella Family, senza conoscere altro al di fuori della vita e dei comportamenti da loro tenuti, pensando che fossero gli unici corretti o accettabili. Sarebbe praticamente stato plasmato da loro, a loro immagine e somiglianza. La cosa poteva funzionare anche con bambini più adulti, cosa che avrebbe risparmiato loro la parte di pianto e pannolini, ma sarebbe stata funzionale a possedere uomini fedelissimi perché cresciuti allo scopo di essere tali.

C'era però un'altra persona in quella stanza che aveva capito la situazione, ma che al contrario di Lao G e Trebol, che ne erano rimasti estasiati, era rimasto assolutamente orripilato dalla cosa. Rocinante era da un anno in quel gruppo e aveva visto numerose cose che avrebbe decisamente preferito non vedere, ma non aveva avuto problemi finché si trattava di persone adulte che avevano preso consciamente la decisione di essere dei criminali. Già Gladius, che di anni ne aveva appena diciassette, era stata una deviazione per nulla promettente, perché Rocinante pensava che avrebbe avuto altre possibilità altrove, lontano da Doflamingo.

Quello che però suo fratello aveva in mente in quel momento era qualcosa di molto peggio. In un certo senso, era quello che Trebol aveva fatto con lui, con l'unica differenza che con Trebol era stato un caso, mentre adesso Doflamingo stava quasi progettando di farlo di proposito, di raccattare in giro poveri bambini indifesi e togliere loro qualsiasi speranza di poter avere una vita normale, costretti a credere che quella che veniva offerta loro fosse il meglio.

Non era qualcosa che era sicuro di riuscire a sopportare. Il senso di nausea lo assalì tutto di colpo, una stretta fastidiosa allo stomaco e la sua gola che premeva dolorosamente. Mentre la Family aveva iniziato a discutere su che nome dare al neonato, Rocinante si era voltato e si era andato a rifugiare nel bagno più vicino, dove aveva vomitato bile e succhi gastrici, che gli avevano lasciato in bocca un gusto amaro e la gola che gli bruciava.

Tossì e si pulì il labbro dalla saliva, macchiandosi di rossetto. Da quando era entrato definitivamente nella Family ed era diventato il nuovo Corazon, aveva iniziato a vestirti in maniera eccentrica e a truccarsi. Voleva essere una persona diversa, perché se fosse rimasto se stesso non sarebbe durato in giorno in quella situazione. E anche in quel modo era davvero difficile riuscire ad accettare i compromessi. Nonostante fosse quello il suo ruolo nella storia, attraversare le difficoltà fino a giungere alla meta, diventava sempre più faticoso. Anche se era un trope diffuso che il villain trionfasse, nella realtà era meno facile continuare a mantenere la fede nel suo lieto fine.

Prese il pacchetto di sigarette, ne accese una e aspirò forte, mentre la teneva appoggiata alle labbra con l'indice e il medio. Non aveva mai fumato quand'era in marina, ma da quando aveva iniziato il lavoro sotto copertura aveva sviluppato il vizio, un po' per darsi un'aria “cool”, un po' perché lo aiutava a rilassarsi osservare il fumo che usciva dalle sue labbra e si disperdeva lentamente fino a scomparire nel nulla.

A volte, non era solo il fumo della sigaretta ma anche quello dei suoi vestiti che prendevano fuoco per colpa della sua sbadataggine. Come il quel momento, per cui lasciò cadere la sigaretta ancora accesa nel water e iniziò a sbattersi la mano contro il soprabito di piume nere, che aveva deciso di indossare per manifestare la sua ammirazione per il fratello, in modo da spegnere le fiamme che avevano iniziato a svilupparsi.

Doflamingo entrò in quel momento, dato che non si era chiuso a chiave, e notò la situazione. «Sei un danno» commentò divertito, mentre contribuiva ad aiutarlo a spegnere il fuoco. «C'è qualcosa che non va?» gli domandò poi, una volta che la situazione fu tornata sotto controllo.

In quei momenti, per Rocinante era davvero difficile non rivedere il fratello maggiore che era stato un tempo, che l'aveva salvato e protetto nei momenti più difficili. Poi però il colpo di pistola che aveva ucciso il loro padre tornava a risuonare nella sua testa, permettendogli di vedere Doflamingo per quello che era realmente: un mostro.

“Volevo fumare” rispose solo, alzando le spalle.

«Be', quando hai finito vieni di là, spetta anche a te votare il nome per il nostro nuovo membro.»

La soddisfazione con cui lo disse fece tornare un'altra ondata di nausea al suo stomaco, quindi Rocinante abbassò la testa per nascondere la smorfia che gli si era formata sul volto.

«Vedrai che lo cresceremo molto meglio di quanto nostro padre ha fatto con noi» aggiunse.

«Lo spero bene» commentò Rocinante ad alta voce, protetto dai suoi poteri, una volta che Doflamingo lo ebbe lasciato nuovamente solo nel bagno. «Dato che nostro padre ha cresciuto un mostro come te.»

Chiuse la porta a chiave, quella seconda volta, e si procurò il lumacofono. I suoi poteri gli permettevano di avere una conversazione senza che da fuori si percepisse nulla. Per sicurezza, comunque, lo appoggiò sul davanzale della finestra, di modo che, se qualcuno fosse entrato, non avrebbe comunque potuto sospettare che l'avesse usato, dato che lo consideravano muto e che non avevano sentito alcun rumore.

Aveva assolutamente necessità di parlare con Sengoku. Da quando era entrato nella Family gli aveva parlato solamente in altre due occasioni, perché una conversazione telefonica era comunque soggetta ad intercettazioni e sarebbe stato rischioso farne troppe e troppo a lungo. La prima era stata solamente per informarlo che il loro piano era riuscito e che la sua copertura funzionava, la seconda per sapere che le informazioni che gli aveva passato sotto forma di rapporto erano arrivate a destinazione.

In quel momento, invece, aveva bisogno di parlarci per motivi personali. Sengoku era l'uomo che l'aveva salvato quando era rimasto completamente solo e abbandonato, gli aveva offerto uno scopo e una vita nuova, oltre che il suo affetto. Essendo un suo diretto superiore non poteva uscire mai, se non in rari casi, dal suo ruolo, ma Rocinante non aveva potuto non vederlo come una sorta di nuovo padre.

L'aveva supportato nella sua idea di infiltrarsi nella ciurma del fratello, senza mai dubitare di lui nonostante il suo scarso rendimento come marine, cosa di cui non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarlo. Non sapeva che cosa sarebbe diventato se le loro due strade non si fossero incrociate. In quel momento, con un neonato pronto a diventare un altro mostro, cosa per cui non poteva farci assolutamente nulla, aveva bisogno del sostegno di qualcuno.

Il telefono squillò a vuoto per qualche minuto, poi Sengoku rispose con la sua voce profonda. «Sede centrale della marina, chi parla?»

«Sono io, senbei» disse Rocinante, utilizzando i nomi in codice che si erano forniti prima della sua partenza.

«Attendi in linea.» Si avvertirono dei rumori, come di porte che venivano chiuse e di passi che si allontanavano, prima che Sengoku tornasse al telefono. «Dimmi pure, Rocinante. Mi fa piacere risentirti. Va tutto bene?»

«Non proprio» disse lui. Non gli aveva ancora inviato un nuovo rapporto, anche perché non aveva molte cose da dire. Doflamingo non aveva dato segno di non fidarsi di lui, ma i piani che aveva in mente erano ancora off-limits per lui, conosceva solo delle missioni brevi per cui la marina non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo ad intervenire, quindi sarebbe stato inutile anche comunicarglielo, ma questo lo faceva sentire un fallimento. «Non ho ancora scoperto nulla su quello che ha in mente mio fratello.»

«Non avere fretta» gli disse Sengoku lentamente. «Le missioni sotto copertura sono diverse da quelle a cui eri abituato. I tempi lunghi sono la normalità e le informazioni che ci hai fornito sui membri l'ultima volta ci saranno utili quando decideremo di attaccare.»

«Sì» mormorò Rocinante lentamente.

Sengoku capì qual era il problema. «Lo so che è difficile, ma sono sicuro che puoi farcela.»

«È molto difficile» convenne lui. Non si voleva lamentare, ma sentiva la necessità di sfogarsi con qualcuno e Sengoku era l'unica persona con cui farlo, sia per il ruolo che aveva avuto nella sua vita, sia perché era l'unico nella marina a conoscenza della sua missione, proprio per evitare una fuga di notizie. «Adesso mio fratello ha deciso di cominciare ad allevare bambini e non so se sarò in grado di sopportarlo.»

«Che cosa intendi?» Rocinante gli spiegò sommariamente ciò che era successo con il neonato e l'idea malsana che ciò aveva fatto nascere in Doflamingo. «Devi impedirglielo» fu la risposta secca che Sengoku gli diede al termine della spiegazione, senza nemmeno un attimo di riflessione. Come Rocinante, non poteva accettare una situazione del genere.

«Non so come fare!» rispose lui preoccupato. «Se lo portassi via sarebbe troppo sospetto e poi...»

«Non so darti un sistema, mi dispiace» mormorò Sengoku. Il tono della sua voce appariva stanco e dispiaciuto per non poter fornire un maggiore aiuto al suo protetto. «Sei tu che stai frequentando quella famiglia, l'unico che può trovare un metodo per salvare quei bambini da quel destino crudele sei soltanto tu.»

«Farò del mio meglio» assicurò Rocinante. Teneva lo sguardo basso, mentre il suo cervello iniziava a lavorare per elaborare una soluzione che gli permettesse al contempo di mantenere la sua copertura, ma non gliene veniva nemmeno una e ciò lo frustrava.

«Ti posso dare solo un ultimo consiglio. Con un protagonista come te, se inizierai a provare troppa compassione per qualcuno, la storia non potrà che finire in tragedia.»

 

Fu solo quando Rocinante incontrò Law per la prima volta, che quello che Sengoku gli aveva detto iniziò ad assumere un senso, ma fu troppo tardi per accorgersene e cambiare le cose. E nonostante la trama convergesse unicamente verso la sua morte, la affrontò senza mai rimpiangere la decisione che aveva preso.

Forse perché si era accorto da tempo che loro due, i fratelli Donquixote, non erano affatto i protagonisti di quel romanzo.


End file.
